Seeing Red: Death In The Family
by LycoX
Summary: What if it wasn't just the Queen family that Slade had kidnapped that night?


**Seeing Red:**

**Death In **

**The Family**

**Disclaimer: This was something that was born thanks to Abby Yang during a recent Twitter chat. And an idea that thanks to the fact I was at work at the time, gave me plenty of time for thinking about the idea that led to what you see here.**

* * *

As Oliver slowly came too and registered fearful and angry voices and the blurry outline of Slade Wilson himself, he found himself flashing back to the night Shado had died as his mother called out to him. And despite how weak he felt, Oliver quickly realized what his old friend was attempting to do and it scared the Hell out of him as he shook his head in the negative. "YOU LET US GO YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Yelled out the unmistakeable voice of Quentin Lance.

Horrifying Oliver even further when he realized it wasn't just his family that Slade had taken. "In due time, Mr. Lance, in due time. Though I suggest you not move anymore unless you wish to bleed out from your knee."

"IF IT MEANS GETTIN' A SHOT AT YOU, IT'LL BE WORTH IT!"

"Quentin, please! Don't antagonize him!" Pleaded Dinah as Slade decided to ignore the man and get on with things as he stared at Oliver and moved past his captured audience.

Part of which included Sara and like Oliver, was feeling particularly weaker than she cared for. "I was dead the last time… You were offered this choice."

"Slade!" Both Oliver and Sara called to the man, but he ignored one in favor of the other as Thea begged to know what was going on while Laurel, not willing to be fear of the man like her father, kept telling Slade what a huge mistake he was making by having them in the manner he did.

Not that he was willing to entertain her on the matter just yet of course as Oliver managed to sit up. "I often wondered how you looked when he pointed the gun at Shado and took her from me." Raspily spoke Slade as he knelt down in front of Oliver for a time.

"This is what this is about!? Some girl!?" Shouted an irate Quentin.

Causing Slade to turn his way with an angry look on his face while Oliver called him a psychopath and declared that Shado had never been his to begin with. "SHE WAS NOT JUST SOME GIRL! SHE WAS THE WOMAN I LOVED! And no, Kid, she was yours!" Finished the man as he turned to look back at his so called brother.

"At least… Until you chose another woman over her."

"That's not what happened, Slade! That's not what happened at all, you bastard! You're just jealous she wouldn't let you and your small dick go anywhere near her but would let Ollie!"

The backhand Sara got from that was not pleasant for the former LoA member at all. Even sending her to the ground as those present began to realize that Oliver and the madman holding them captive had been on the island together as Dinah called out to her youngest in a fearful voice. "LAY ANOTHER HAND ON MY LITTLE GIRL AND I'LL KILL YOU MYSELF!"

"There are better ways to handle this!" Added in Laurel, disturbed by the fact Slade was doing all this over a dead woman who apparently had more to do with Oliver than him feelings wise.

"Perhaps so, Miss Lance, but she has often told me that this is the best way to handle things. Because of his choices! Choices that got her killed!"

"THAT'S NOT WHAT HAPPENED! AND WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'SHE'!? THERE'S NOBODY THERE!" Yelled Oliver angrily after looking in the direction Slade had pointed out to them.

"Slade, please! Its my fault, okay!? Just let them go and deal with me and ONLY me. I was, I was afraid that night. Anybody would've been! I told him not to tell you what really happened because I was afraid! Afraid of what you would do as had no idea how you'd react thanks to the Mirakuru being inside of you!"

Slade sneered at Sara and backhanded her again, giving rise to more angry shouting and terror filled screams. "HE SHOULD HAVE IGNORED YOU! THE KID KNEW HOW I FELT ABOUT LYING! HE SHOULD NEVER HAVE LISTENED TO YOU, LITTLE GIRL!"

"Please, let us go! We've done nothing to you!" Pleaded Thea tearfully as Moira voiced the realization they all had come to have about things.

"You'll have to find it in your heart to forgive me for not being willing to do as you wish, Miss Queen. I made your brother a promise after he and the Blonde whore caused me to know true despair! I trusted him to make the right choice and instead, he betrayed me."

"Then let me make the right choice now! Kill me!" Pleaded Oliver with tears in his eyes.

His request causing fearful and tearful denials from those closest to him aside from Quentin. Who instead, offered a very unkind suggestion where Slade was concerned. "This isn't the way! We are more civilized than this! There's been mistakes made and lives lost, but we are better than this! YOU are better than this!" Tried Laurel in vain.

"Don't waste your time, Laurel, its just not gonna work on Slade. The real Shado would be ashamed of him." Sneered Sara.

"YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT HER! NOTHING!" Yelled the one eyed man and nearly struck her again.

The man walked behind Moira and Thea as he brought out a gun and told Oliver to choose. Not liking it when he refused to do so as the gun ended up on the back of Thea's head. "_**CHOOSE!**_"

"ITS MY FAULT!" Cried out Dinah, causing Slade to still for a moment before giving her his attention.

"I'm sorry, but what did you say?"

"Mom! Don't! Please!" Begged Laurel, having a pretty good idea where she was about to go with this.

"Sweetie, I have too. For all of us, I have too." The mother replied as she shakily stood up and turned around to face the madman.

"Its, its my fault. I'm, I'm ultimately the reason you lost the woman you love."

Slade narrowed his eye as he got in her face. "Is this some trick, Mrs. Lance? Because you will not like the consequences." Declared the man raspily.

He watched as she quickly shook her head in the negative, both ignoring Laurel and Quentin's shouts for her not to say more. Shouts that were added too once Sara finally caught on to it all. "There's only one way this night can end and its with the truth."

"I knew my baby girl was getting on that boat with Oliver. I knew! And I only encouraged it! Knowing it would ultimately hurt my oldest! But she had to follow her heart and it wouldn't have been right to deny what her heart wanted! And because of my actions, I caused you to lose someone close to you. Someone you clearly loved more than anything!"

The entirety of the Queen family could only stare in shock at the woman's words and it was enough for an unholy rage to burn within Slade as he realized the woman in front of him was indeed telling the truth. "So please… If you're going to kill anyone, kill me! And then this can all be over with!"

Slade's unholy rage was all too easy to see burning in his remaining eye as he stared the tearful woman down. "You seek redemption, forgiveness for your sins of not being the mother you _should have_ been. You do _NOT _deserve to even be called a mother!"

"I know. God help me, I know." Whispered Dinah as she lowered her head and closed her eyes.

Waiting for this man to kill her as she deserved for causing so much damned pain and suffering. "DADDY!" Cried out Laurel moments later in utter horror and despair and she wasn't alone in this as Thea and Moira cried out into the night air.

Making for Dinah's eyes to snap open and look to where Quentin was and gasped at the sight of her ex-husband and the father of her two girls staring in shock at the sword in his heart. "Q-Quentin!?"

"I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL KILL YOU, SLADE! I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU! HE DIDN'T DESERVE THAT!" Raged Sara as a horrified Oliver fell to the ground in stunned disbelief.

Slade looked to the raging Sara for a moment. "The sins of the mother, are ultimately the sins of the father. It is a true pity he was not able to pass on his moral fortitude to you and your so called _mother_."

The ugly look he was given did nothing to phase him as he roughly grabbed Dinah from a dying Quentin so he could look her in the eye. "You are _not _forgiven, Mrs. Lance. Nor will you _ever _know forgiveness. That is ultimately the punishment you will live with until your final breath."

Dinah could only stare at him in silent horror as he turned and went to cut Laurel's binded hands before walking away from the heartbreaking scene as Quentin's final words were of love for his family. Slade would even declare to Oliver that they were not yet done as he left as one more still had to die. "_**DADDY!**_"

* * *

**Author's Notes: I had another scenario I could have gone with where he told them he had had them under surveillance for a good long while and knew of Dinah's involvement in things. But instead, I went with the route you saw here. And while thinking of this, I honestly got a little emotional over it. Even wanted to vomit some as well. I don't think there'll be a second chapter but that could always change. **


End file.
